This invention relates generally to the field of tool accessories, and more particularly to an apparatus to hold drill motors and associated accessories on the upper torso thereby redistributing the weight from the lower back to the upper torso.
For many years trades-people have been looking for better ways to keep their tools close at hand and organized to facilitate improved job performance. The typical method being used for carrying tools on ones person is a common carpenter's or electrician's tool belt that is worn around the waist with various loops and pockets holding an assortment of tools and hardware such as hammers, drill motors, screwdrivers, channel locks, T-square, pliers, utility knives, tape measures and so on. The weight of this type of tool belt has been steadily increasing in order to carry more, bigger, and sometimes better and heavier tools. With increasing job responsibilities, trades-people are also required to carry a bigger variety of tools. Changes in tool technology have led to an increasing amount of weight transmitted to and being carried directly by the lower back of trades-people through tool belts. With the advent of cordless drill motors, some holsters were introduced to trades-people that attach to an existing tool belt, while other motors come with their own holsters. One of many problems with these holsters, even before drill motors started becoming more weighty due to additional power requirement, is that the area between the holster pocket and the belt attachment would begin to twist primarily due to weight of the battery in the handle of the drill and eventually cause the drill motor to not only become difficult to grasp in ones hand, but would actually cause the drill motor to fall out and, upon striking the hard ground or surface, would damage or completely disable the drill motor.
Cordless drill motors are becoming more and more powerful by simple market demand. Because batteries are an integral part of their construction, the more powerful they become, the heavier they become. This invention redistributes the weight load of the drill motor and the device itself to the upper body thereby decreasing the weight that the lower back must otherwise directly support. In addition, the attachable and detachable drill motor bit and accessory holder for containing associated and non-associated objects in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention allows for, among other things, multiple drill bits to be organized and easily accessed during the course of a job.